


you've been bitten once, now you're twice as shy

by petrichores



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Consensual Kink, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 12:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19173073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrichores/pseuds/petrichores
Summary: It was hard, at first, for Mark and Jeno to train their pets just right. They had to learn to let go. It isn't their fault that Renjun and Donghyuck just can't appreciate the freedom they've been given.





	you've been bitten once, now you're twice as shy

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely self-indulgent and in real life, Renjun and Donghyuck would probably be in Markno's positions. Luckily, in this fic, they get put in their place. I also wrote this in November 2018, and I haven't edited it since so that's a warning in advance. Everything is entirely consensual. Come and talk to me on twitter!

renjun and hyuck try so hard to be patient, they really do. the two of them always wait, always obey, always listen and nod their pretty little heads. but it’s almost painful, when their boys are away, to stay patient. they’re lazing around the house one day, studies and work over with, the sun warming their faces as they lie on the couch. donghyuck is restless, whining for mark and complaining about how badly he wants to touch himself, to stroke his cock or rut against mark’s solid thighs. renjun can feel it too, the arousal thick and hanging in the air, but he ignores him, telling hyuck that it’s important to wait. “hyung will be back soon,” he grumbles, ignoring his own neediness, “and then we get to touch ourselves. can’t you just wait a little?”

hyuck pouts, eyes glossed over and wide open. he can feel the drops of precum staining the front of his shorts, and he just wants to take care of it now, knowing how long it’ll be before mark comes home. he asks renjun if he would like to take a nap with him, at least before the other two get home.

“wouldn’t jeno rather have you well rested, junnie?” he’s persuasive, hands clasped behind his back with mock innocence.

renjun’s eyes narrow with suspicion, staring at the way the younger leans into renjun’s body. he stutters a weak “o-okay, hyuck, as long as you promise not to touch.” he’s never known how to say no, the poor sweet baby so pliant and eager to please that he forgets himself sometimes. he lets hyuck lead him to the bed he typically shares with mark, and slides in with a drowsy yawn. everything feels so soothing around him, from the silk to hyuck’s warm hands running down his back. it eases the ache between his legs.

“they always find out if we touch ourselves without permission, hyuck-ah, don’t forget.” he warns, always the more cautious of the two. it isn’t as if renjun hasn’t been yearning to be touched by jeno all day, craving the way their lips slot together and drool runs down his mouth from kissing for so long. he almost moans aloud with the memory of jeno’s taut arms, how they would envelop renjun until it felt like he was drowning. when the elder falls asleep, it’s to the thought of jeno with his face buried in renjun’s ass, long strokes of his tongue bringing him to climax.

hyuck isn’t a bad sub at all. in fact, he’s always been mark’s precious baby, treated so well and fucked so good. but he’s grinding his hips against renjun so filthily, with such desperation, that he can’t help but feel naughty. the elder, oblivious, is asleep next to him, and he should be fast asleep too, but the thought of mark calling him a careless pet, deserving of a punishment, only speeds up his pace. hyuck has already tugged his cock out of his shorts, the friction feeling like heaven with every thrust. he’s always been attracted to risk, danger that makes every movement feel like fire coursing through his veins. his orgasm is so close and senses so heightened that pleasure is the only thing on his mind.

renjun hisses a “hyuck!”, however, and the younger slumps back in his pillow, chest heaving and face covered with a sheen of sweat. he was so close, just a little more and he could’ve come, and the thought of his ruined orgasm makes tears form in his eyes. the younger whimpers, just like a bitch in heat, needing somebody to touch him so urgently. hyuck wants mark, but he knows renjun can help him and so he pleads, “please, junnie, i’m so close and they won’t find out. don’t we deserve to have a little fun?”

renjun turns to face him, hesitant and on edge. he purses his lips, eyes dragging down to stare at the hyuck’s swollen cockhead, and his mind goes hazy. it couldn’t hurt, could it?

the two of them kiss so messily, deprived and hungry for stimulation, swapping spit just because of how close they are to each other. hyuck pushes his tongue into renjun’s mouth, teeth tugging at the elder’s bottom lip. groans and quiet mewls fall from the elder’s lips as he parts with no hesitation. it feels so good to get their mouths on each other, free to run their hands all over each other’s bodies. even then, the younger begins to thirst for more, wishing he could lavish attention on renjun just like he would do for mark. hyuck asks renjun if he could please suck the elder off, and wouldn’t it be nice? he would be all wet for jeno to come and take?

the elder, in too deep to refuse, sits against the headboard, eyes squeezed tightly shut as he feels the younger press his lips to the head of his cock. he starts slow, savoring the taste and smoothness. but renjun’s the impatient one now, bucking his hips upward in an attempt to sink his cock into hyuck’s mouth. the younger is more than willing to give junnie what he wants, bobbing his head around the elder’s shaft fervently.

renjun is so squirmy, inhibitions long gone, toes curling into the bedsheets. every stripe hyuck licks up his cock sends a new wave of pleasure through his body, unintelligible whimpers spilling from his mouth. fisting the younger’s hair so tightly his knuckles go white, renjun tries so hard to control his orgasm, wanting to make it last as long as he can. but nothing has felt like this, not when he’s been craving it for so long, and the second he feels his dick hit the velvet of hyuck’s throat renjun is coming so hard hyuck struggles to breathe.

the younger pulls off with a smug sense of satisfaction, lips tinted a deep red. renjun’s tripping over himself to return the favor, and hyuck, stroking his cock languidly, is anxious to receive. he lets renjun bite small hickies into his neck, pinch at his nipples, and wrap a tiny fist around his cock. the elder wants to help the younger get off so badly now, no traces of his earlier words left to stop him. hyuck just leans into renjun’s touch, their paces and bodies aligned perfectly.

when mark and jeno finally arrive home, they find their babies cum-dumb, eyes screwed tight as they attempt to fondle each other through another orgasm. mark watches them with an amused smile on his face.

“thank you, renjun,” he calls out, “for taking care of my hyuck-ah like this.”

the elder is absolutely humiliated, eyes flying open as he sits up in bed. “i-it wasn’t my fault, mark-hyung! he wanted to play a-and-” he doesn’t get a chance to finish, jeno’s voice cutting him off harshly.

“and it looks like hyuck did you a favor too, jun, didn’t he?”

donghyuck still looks smug, always so stubborn and proud. he watches the way jeno stares at renjun hungrily, with the type of intensity that’s almost scary. the younger doesn’t expect mark to stride over to the bed and shove him down, one hand clamped around his throat and the other already going to unzip his pants. he sputters, protesting and raising a hand to meet mark’s. eyes already filled with tears, donghyuck cries, “daddy, i’m sorry! i won’t do it again, i promise. ple-” abruptly, mark lets his grip go, letting hyuck fill his lungs. renjun watches with his mouth hung open, jeno still leaning against the doorframe.

“fucking whore, you knew what you were doing and now you got both you and your friend in trouble, didn’t you?” mark snapped, still hovering over the younger’s body. “do you want to be punished that badly? can’t even keep it in your pants for one day?”

hyuck shakes his head no, eyes wide and wobbly. he just wanted to be spoiled like he usually was, like the pillow princess that he is. but mark tugs him onto his lap, flipping him over so that his face is shoved into the mattress.

“you’re going to count, okay, all the way to twenty-five. do you think you can handle that, or should i have renjun do it for you?”

“i think we should both show these boys what happens when they misbehave, wouldn’t you agree, mark?” jeno cuts in, his tone cold and callous. renjun barely has time to protest before he’s in the same position hyuck is in, their faces side by side. it’s pathetic, really, how renjun is still leaking come after what he and hyuck had just done. but jeno knows, as he always does, that a true cockslut like his baby is never satisfied. “you’ll both count for each other,” jeno spits, “and when we’re done, we’ll figure out what we really want to do with you.”

renjun grits his teeth, anticipating the first hit. when it comes, he struggles to stay silent, a quiet cry threatening to escape. hyuck stammers a “o-one” before he receives the first of his twenty-five punishments. he expects a soothing touch right after, his hyung’s firm fingers pressing gently into the fat of his ass, but it never comes. renjun counts aloud with a shaky voice before jeno goes for number two.

by five, renjun can’t control himself anymore. he sobs jeno’s name, the heady mix of pleasure and pain going straight to his cock. it’s hard for him to keep track, to be on time, every number he’s forced to call out getting more and more difficult. voice cracking on number five, jeno grunts in disapproval and makes sure number six is extra forceful. under mark’s rough ministrations, hyuck falls apart, his eyes pooling with tears immediately. with hyuck’s moans so lewd, the way he took it like a perfect lil painslut, mark can’t help his pants tightening a little. he feels the younger grind against him slightly, desperate for more, and he makes sure to squeeze tighter in warning.

by ten, renjun and hyuck are whispering words of comfort to each other, their hands clasped together. above them, mark and jeno reprimand them every time they miss a hit, forcing them to stutter the numbers no matter how far gone they are. “kiss.” mark demands, hands paused in mid-air. jeno nods slowly in agreement, leaning back on his elbows. staring at his dom in confusion, renjun leans in slowly, eyes slowly fluttering shut. hyuck does the same, struggling to reach with his hands restrained behind his back. the moment their lips make contact, mark strikes hyuck again, causing the younger to jerk forward and knock his teeth into renjun. the two of them, so pitiful, whimper into their kiss, not bothering to break apart. jeno hisses, “what are you waiting for, renjun? count.” the boy in question pulls away, about to speak before jeno roughly grabs his head and shoves him back into the kiss. “no, junnie. count like this.” renjun stutters a twelve into donghyuck’s mouth, lips raw and cherry-red from the scratch of the younger’s teeth.

hyuck and renjun manage to keep themselves from squirming again until jeno and mark hit twenty. they’re still kissing, somehow even messier than before. it’s as much for their owner’s pleasure as it is for theirs, the way mark and jeno love seeing their babies wrecked from just kissing. they decide to change their method for the last five, the two enjoying what’s supposed to be a punishment just a bit too much. “c’mere, ren,” mark coos, reaching over to place a firm hand on the younger’s back. hesitating, renjun crawls on wobbly legs to mark’s lap. hyuck switches too, so docile that he practically collapses on jeno’s tough thighs. they deliver the last five hits swiftly, roughly, no method except to deliver them with so much force that each smack jerks them forward. tears stream down renjun and hyuck’s faces, discomfort evident and in such heavy contrast to the way their neglected cocks grow harder with each swat. it feels foreign, being corrected by someone who typically doesn’t do so, but they take it so well that the two boys decide that maybe renjun and hyuck do deserve a climax after all.

when their punishment is over, the stinging faded to a dull ache, renjun and hyuck lie on the beds with their chests heaving up and down. mark and jeno aren’t even close to satisfied, composed and seemingly unbothered. donghyuck knows better, however, eyes drifting downward to settle on the swell of his boyfriend’s dick. when mark catches him staring, eyes wide and attentive, hyuck barely has time to prepare before he’s forced to his knees, on all fours like a true pet.

when mark fucks donghyuck, it’s intensive in a way that knocks the air out of him. hyuck can feel how thick the elder is, how long, how perfectly his dick curves so hyuck’s prostrate is thoroughly abused. mark bottoms out slowly, letting the younger adjust before setting his pace. the stretch is the best part for donghyuck, always so proud of how well he can take it all. and mark always takes his time, untiring and indulgent even when hyuck pleads with him to go faster. it’s hard for him, no doubt, feeling the way his boyfriend’s tight walls clench around him and suck him in. he’s had plenty of time to practice, though, and with how much he’s dragged it out, he wants to make this round count. it’s not long before hyuck’s positively ruined, falling apart underneath the elder and struggling to hold himself up. the way ¨mark, please, mark!¨ falls from his lips is like a prayer.

jeno learned a lot from mark over the years, watching the elder grow and develop. but when jeno pounds into renjun, it’s with raw lust, the carnal desire to take something and make it his. he doesn’t do anything halfway, hates leaving renjun unsatisfied, and so when he gives, he gives until he’s empty. the elder takes it so faithfully, so well-trained. his body shakes every time jeno pistons into him, hips snapping upwards with enough force to send him forward into the headboard. renjun can’t contain his pathetic blubbering, stuttering out, ¨i ca-can’t, oh god, you fill me so well, thank you, thank you, thank you.¨ it sends jeno into a frenzy, renjun normally so docile yet speaking with such filth. the elder can’t help the way he urges jeno on, back arching into it and hips moving backwards to meet his pace. gripping the sheets, he lets jeno use him up. jeno doesn’t stop until the elder’s asshole is red and puffy, cumdump dribbling out and sticking to his legs.

mark and jeno it’s unequivocally breathtaking, looking at renjun and hyuck side-by-side. it’s almost a crime, they laugh, that the sight is for their eyes only. the way they’re plugged up with the boys’ cum, how they’re marked, that might just be the most beautiful thing about it.

gentle smiles on their faces, all traces of their anger gone, mark and jeno make sure to take good care of renjun and hyuck after. a warm shower soothes the sting in renjun and hyuck to a dull throb, the broader boys making sure to lavish plenty of kisses on any bruises and marks they left. when the two pairs finally lay in bed, tranquil and alone, it’s the loving whispers in the dark that mean the most. hyuck and renjun make sure to curl themselves into their boyfriends, utterly and hopelessly in love.


End file.
